


最让你震惊的一宗杀人案件是什么？

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet





	最让你震惊的一宗杀人案件是什么？

一篇可能算是我困的瞎jb乱写。点开就别骂我了谢谢！！！！！！

Based on

1 [知乎同问题答案，阅读请直接戳我](https://www.zhihu.com/question/40646841/answer/93252093)

2 [部分细节借鉴李沧东电影《燃烧》](https://movie.douban.com/subject/26842702/)

3 [和基于以上两部分的微博评论，戳我阅读，](https://weibo.com/2180205151/GCXc7hC5D?from=page_1005052180205151_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1538998399648)感谢[miki么么](https://weibo.com/n/miki%E4%B9%88%E4%B9%88?from=feed&loc=at)

——————————————————————————

谢邀。

从业多年以来，最让我震惊的还是在我刚成为一名刑警时经手的案件。高票回答也有提及，就是那宗首富之女特大杀人案件。高票回答的已经还原的很完整了，我作为经办该案的人员，在这里补充一些细节。

当时我从美国 H 大刑侦专业毕业回国，跟着我师傅处理的第一起案件就是这起。侦破没有太大难度，基本上是刚被发现嫌疑人就被捕获了。在审问她时她也非常配合。又配合又冷静又客观，客观到好像自己是个局外人那样。

说来我和她还有一段渊源。我们俩曾经发生过一夜情。非要说是约炮也行，但对于我来说，是一夜情。

我家家境在北美留学圈里也就属于中等偏上，但我成绩好，而且很自律，仗着这点那些富豪家长蛮喜欢他们那些早早送出国的孩子和我结交的，也挺照顾我。但讲实话，就算我成绩再好，在外人看来我也还是属于纨绔子弟那一群，当然在我们那个圈子看来轰趴啊抽个大麻啊约炮啊什么不算大事。我和他们不同的是我不会在有作业要 due 的时候出去玩，我也不会在有女朋友时去约炮。平时玩的好的也都是小时候就认识的那群混蛋，他们很多初高中就被送出来了，因为不爱学习，就爱瞎玩，我是大学才考出来的，但毕竟有生意往来，我这个学历又还挺值得显摆，所以他们有事没事就会叫着我一起。本来我和她也是八竿子打不到一起的人，结果那次是去我哥们的哥们家玩，那个哥们家胡润榜上有名，具体是谁不便透露，那次她也在，烟熏妆，大波浪，大红唇，网袜，超级紧和短的包身裙，还是那种有亮片的，踩着红底黑高跟，坐我哥们的哥们旁边。那会儿我还以为是他们叫来助兴的小外围什么的，她本人真的非常好看，我当时还扼腕想说这种姿色做外围太可惜了，不比我见过的那些明星差，当时她举起酒杯冲我笑了一下，我哥们就用胳膊肘捅了捅我，小声问我认不认得这女的是谁。

我说我怎么可能认识啊。

他说，蔡家的千金，你知道了吧。

我当时还没反应过来，哪个蔡家？

我哥们翻了白眼，傻逼了吧你，你说哪个蔡家。

然后我才反应过来就是那个蔡家，那个首富蔡家。

蔡家就这么一个姑娘，坊间传言蔡老板生殖系统问题，蔡夫人试了一切办法还是怀不上，找高人指点得了个方子，才怀上这女儿。坊间还传言蔡家女奇丑无比，本来蔡老板命中子女运就很差，换言之，他根本就不该有孩子的，所以强行得来这个才会生的奇丑无比，就因为她丑，所以蔡家提到这个公主总是讳莫如深，网上也一张图都没有，这个人能在互联网时代像未曾存在一般，也说明了蔡家不一般的能力。

当然我看见她那一刻，我他妈才知道坊间传言都他妈是骗人的。

她也太漂亮了吧，真的是我这辈子见过最美的女人。当时她妆浓我觉得就是不独特的美，等她载我到她住的那个华尔道夫套房，卸了妆，我才发现她是真绝色，自从见了她，绝色在我心里就仅指她一个人。

至于当晚的细节，我已经封存在我脑海里了，这辈子都忘不了。

但第二天我就觉得我只是个人形按摩棒，我起来的时候她已经不在了，她的管家安排了车送我回家，之后每次这哥们的派对我都积极参加，可我再也没见过她了。

我哥们得知我俩睡了之后说我小子真的走了狗屎运，说她超级挑男人，竟然就睡了我。

我也觉得当时是真的走了狗屎运了。

扯远了，扯到案件本身来。

当时我们押着她去指认现场，她那时候作为嫌疑人已经被关押在看守所，穿着橘色的囚服，黑发扎起一束，脸上不施粉黛，人也瘦了许多，她的手腕上的手铐在她的皮肤上勒出了红印，带着我们走下她那栋别墅的地下室。

在这里发现了十三具尸体，她每杀一个，就灌注一层水泥。

最新杀掉的那个姑娘，被发现时尸体赤条条的躺在还未凝固的水泥里。我同事说这是他当法医二十年来见过最恐怖的案件，一想到凶手的身份，这个案件的恐怖指数直接爆表。

这栋精装豪华别墅是蔡家众多地产项目的一个，登记在蔡夫人名下，里面有五间卧室，六间洗手间，还有娱乐厅，功能齐全。我们在嫌疑人卧室的厕所里发现了一个装满首饰的陈列柜，那些首饰大部分看着很旧、很廉价，有掉了水钻的小熊发卡，粉色凯蒂猫的头绳，字母耳钉等；我们还在嫌疑人的衣帽间里发现有一个专门的鞋柜放着一看就不属于她的高跟鞋，之所以这么说，是因为其他柜子里都是她偏爱的那些奢侈品牌的鞋子，按照类型分好，大部分是 38 码，而这个柜子，全部都是看着就很廉价的鞋子，一共十三双，尺码在 36 到 39 不等，有些鞋里印着银色的已经掉了漆的品牌名，还是拼音，还有些鞋跟都松了。每双旁边都摆着一对丝袜，有些是网袜，有些是已经刮丝了的肉色丝袜。我们又调了小区的监控记录，发现嫌疑人每周会开着她的 G65 来这里住两天，副驾上会坐着和她看着差不多年纪的姑娘。除此之外，平日都是管家看着，管家表示她都不知道这里还有地下室，地下室要从车库进，平时会闻见一些怪味，但味道不大，她还以为正是因为这边味道不好，大小姐才很少来这里住，后来知道这是尸臭味，自己每天睡在一个埋尸洞之上时，她差点疯了，听说接受了许久心理疏导才有所好转。

我们当时请她到警局协助办案，她当场交代自己就是这十三起命案的凶手，当时我在我师傅旁边坐着，看着她平静地陈述自己的罪行，我的内心已是狂风暴雨，但我又不能说，我就看着她，脑子乱七八糟的。和她发生关系也不过就是两年前的事，但两年后她竟然成为了如此丧心病狂的凶手，我不知道她还认不认得我，我很想问，但我忍住了。

后来在她被收押之后，我们又进行了几次审讯，虽然她认罪了，但这种需要大量体力才能完成的案件，单凭她一个弱女子怎么可能完的成。更何况，尸检表示，除了一具是机械性窒息死亡，其他尸体均是中毒而亡，获取这种毒物是要获得审批的，我们以此缩减了帮凶的范围，紧密排查，同时也不放松对她的审问，希望能找到突破口。

可是无论怎么审，她只会一遍遍的重复她的犯案经过，她说她会去声色场合装成外围或者 ktv 小姐之类的，获取受害者的信任，她说这些人通常来自重男轻女的乡村，没读过什么书，大部分又受过虐待，要么来自家里，要么来自客人，她们说她们的心已经死了，她们说她们死了活着又有什么两样。她们说这个世界上只有她是真正在乎她们的人，她会给她们关心和爱，给她们好吃的，给她们穿漂亮的衣服，给她们化好看的妆。

我是在帮助她们从脱离苦海。

她说。

那天审讯结束，我和我师傅在门口抽烟，我说师傅我觉得她讲的好像有些道理，我师傅诧异地看着我，踩灭烟头，他说这娘们就是个疯子，不管她有什么道理，她都没有资格剥夺别人的生命权。然后他拍拍我的肩，说要我办完这个案子之后休几天假，去心理部那边也报个道，说可能是我第一次办案就遇到这种特大恶性案件，心里肯定过不去。

他走了之后我又在外面蹲着抽了会儿烟，我想到了蔡夫人的口供，当时我们要求蔡氏夫妇协助调查，蔡老板说自己没什么好说的，便一直保持沉默。蔡夫人相对配合，对我们的提问回答的也比较细致。她看着还算平静，我想嫌疑人身上的沉静品质或许就来自于她的母亲。

直到说起一个细节，蔡夫人的语气才终于变得终于有些不平静，她说从今年年初开始，每次女儿来参加家宴时都让她觉得身上有什么东西不协调，比如她穿了一条高定的裙子，可她脖子上戴的那个玩意一看就不属于她自己，蔡夫人觉得奇怪，但也没说什么。他们家给她安排了保镖和司机，她说反正她被保护的很好，没有人知道她到底是谁，不需要保镖，她说她喜欢自己开车，比较自由，蔡夫人拗不过她，就都从了，只是要求她天都要向她报备行程，觊觎他们家财富和地位的人太多了，她也很听话，无论去哪都会跟妈妈说，会隔一个小时给妈妈发一个语音报备。她从小到大都让人放心，虽然她一直被放在国外养着，大学毕业才回国，熟悉家里的生意，她很聪慧，他们认为她是合适的接班人。

她平时很少会说什么带有情绪的话，我们母女俩也是这一年多才熟悉起来，蔡夫人疲惫地说，那天我们照常聚会，我去门口接她，她下车锁车的时候我发现她又穿着高跟鞋，我说了她好几次了，要她在车上放一双平底鞋，下车再换，她说她知道了，可每次都还直接穿着高跟鞋开车，那天我看她又这样，那鞋看着还不合脚，至少大了两码，我不免有些生气，我说她你不要命啦，又穿着高跟鞋开车，真是疯了。

她看着我冷笑了一声，从她的手袋里拿出来一包女烟，我之前都不知道我的囡囡会抽烟的，蔡夫人的情绪越来越崩溃：她点上根烟，动作很娴熟，倚在车上吸了一口烟，烟圈吐到我脸上，死了就死了呗，她对我说，有什么大不了的。

说到这里蔡夫人终于恸哭起来，我怎么这么傻，我怎么能这么傻，她一声一声责怪着自己，蔡老板搂着她的肩膀，依然没有说话。

我们曾一遍又一遍的审问她的犯案动机，她是首富之女，未来的蔡氏掌门人，她什么都不缺，她想要颗星星都会有人为她摘下，测试也表明她没有反社会人格倾向，她到底为何会犯下如此残忍的案件。

我只是帮她们解脱。

她的答案永远是这样。

也许她在美国的时候经历了些什么，也许正是因为她什么都不缺所以才以杀人为乐，我好奇但又不敢过度揣测。

当时我们从犯案现场发现了新的证据，在墙上提取到一枚残破的指纹，与此同时，从犯自首了。

他们和嫌疑人住在同一个小区，从犯 A 的别墅就在嫌疑人家的旁边，他们会从盲区进入嫌犯家，怪不得我们无论怎么查监控都查不出，原来他们自己就是住户。

从犯 A 家里从事建筑生意，搞到这些建筑材料相当容易，嫌犯 B 是某院的科研人员， AB 是发小，在酒吧结识嫌疑人，那时她刚犯下第一起案件。一开始他们自首，说他们才是主犯，他们会去声色场所拐骗性从业者，嫌疑人其实是帮凶，他们利用她来获取受害者的信任。

嫌疑人听说 AB 自首，表情才终于有了变化，我看她试图抬起胳膊，我知道她是不耐烦了，我听她终于不耐烦地交代主谋从头到尾只有她而已，第一个姑娘是她用枕头闷晕了后掐死的，剩下的都是 B 打了毒针， A 提供水泥，他们三个一起完成的案件。

是我命令他们这么做的，她讲完之后，甚至有些得意。生怕功劳被 A 和 B 抢去似的。

在我审讯的时候，我忽然有种她是邪教头目的感觉，而 A 和 B 就是她最忠实的信徒。

最终一审判决她死刑立即执行， B 死缓两年， A 无期徒刑。

她没有上诉，最高院考虑到案件的恶劣性质和重大社会影响力，也以最快的速度核准了死刑。

注射死刑。

她执行死刑的那天我哥们正好回国，在他家会所搞了个派对，她被执行死刑之后我局官微当即发了声明，自然地成为了这个派对上最热闹的话题，大家七嘴八舌的对她品头论足，毕竟或多或少都有过交集。

我哥们喝的有点高了，对众人大吼说她和我睡过，我当即想摔酒杯走人，但教养让我忍住了。这群无聊的人开始问我感觉怎么样，巴不得我多说点下流的细节。

我笑了笑，找了个借口离开了酒局。

等着司机来接我的时候我又点了根烟，最后一次审讯结束时不顾我们的对话都会被影音档案留存，我还是忍不住问了她，我问她说，你还记得我吗？

她的脸上闪过一丝疑惑。

我见过你吗？

两秒钟后，她说。

————————

20 某某年某月某日更新：

关于各位知友的疑问我都看到了，我的身份比较敏感，我没法取匿，就不一一回答了，各位信也好，不信也罢，权当听了个故事吧。

然后关于我俩在一起的那晚，我真的没什么好分享的，我和她床底之间的事情，说出来被你们听去经过编造和传播，无非也就是加重了这起案件的情色色彩，我知道很多人传说她用身体诱惑 A 和 B ，但实际上，这起案件中，没有任何色情成分在，无论 A 还是 B ，都未曾和她发生过关系。

关于那晚，我只能说，我觉得她很喜欢抱抱，不知道是只是喜欢我的，还是就是喜欢拥抱。她抱我抱得很紧，紧到快让我透不过气。她还很会撒娇，她真的是我见过最会撒娇的女人了。

我们睡觉时，她有声音很小的用英文问了我一句， what makes you happy? 她以为我没听见，因为真的很小，很像自言自语。

我也没有回答。

  


FIN

  


  



End file.
